Commander Dulios
Need anything ? A drink, something to eat ? ''Commander Dulios. Commander Dulios is located in Theed Palace in same room as the Librarian. Waypoint -5535 4679 Pilot Missions Capture a Black Sun Assassin Capture a Black Sun Assassin Dantooine system (hyperspace to Dantooine's wrath) Travel to the Dantooine system disable your target and destroy his escort: * 1 Tier 2 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Dru'Mdar". Once "Dru'Mdar" ship is disabled you will have to wait that the Nav Computer finish its Capture Protocol. You will have to escort the captured ship and proceed until it launches. Then you will receive your next mission : Fly a Holding Pattern This is a classic patrol mission. You will receive soon your next mission: Defend from the Black Sun Attack The area is under attack ! Destroy the threat: * 4 Tier 2 Ixiyen "Black Sun Agressor". After this you will be asked to jump into Naboo system for your next mission: Finish off Saysmond Varg Naboo system (hyperspace to sea of veruna) Just travel to the given waypoint and destroy Saysmond and his escort: * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Saysmond Varg". Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * A level 6 SubPro Military-Grade Reactor. Escort the Cadamo Sun Escort the Cadamo Sun Head to the rendezvous waypoint and escort the ship. The "Cadamo Sun" is a Tier 3 YT1300. You will have to protect it against several opponent waves: :First wave: * 2 X-wing Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Enforcer". * 1 Dunelizard Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Ghost". :Second wave: * 2 Rihkxyrk Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Intimidator". * 1 Dunelizard Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Ghost". After this escort you will be attacked by an Ay'Nat assault. Survive the Ay'Nat Assault It consist of destroy : * 5 Rihkxyrk Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Intimidator". Once you dispatch them all in floating debris you will be sent to your next mission in Corellian system (closest Hyperjump point is "Corellia's Own": Destroy the Ay'Nat Pirates Corellia system (hyperspace Corellia's Own) For that mission you will have to defend 3 RSF ships: * 2 Tier 3 Z-95 "RSF Stinger". * 1 Tier 3 KSE Firespray "RSF Hunter". Shortly after your arrivel will come your opponents: * 1 Rihkxyrk Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Intimidator". * 3 Ixiyen Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Outlaw". * 3 Kimogila M12-L Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Vaporizer". * 1 Tier 3 YT-1300 "Ay'Nat Viggo". After this battle you wll have to rescue a RSF ship... --Note: The ships you face in this part of the mission use missiles frequently, make sure your chaff launcher is full. Also you will likely be 5k from the Station if you need quick repairs, expect the fighters to follow you though. Rescue the RSF Madersim Dock the RSF Madersim in order to repair it, then escort it safely. You will have to destroy one ship on your way: * 1 Kimogila M12-L Tier 3 "Ay'Nat Vaporizer". After this you can return to Commander Dulios for your reward. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * A level 6 MandalMotors "Inferno" Starfighter Engine. Discover the Naboo Diplomatic Corps Cargo Discover the Naboo Diplomatic Corps Cargo Go to the given waypoint, locate and disable: * 1 Tier 2 YT-1300 "NDC Transport". You may destroy the four Tier 1 ships that circles around it by the way... Inspect the YT-1300 "NDC Transport" and Dock it to recover the documents, then proceed to your next mission: Deliver Encrypted Documents to the RSF Contact Lok system (closest Hyperspace point is "Lurid Dawn") Once you reached Lok system you will be attacked on your way to the RSF contact ship. :1st wave: * 2 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Aggressor". :2nd wave: * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". Once you reach the rendezvous waypoint several repeating waves will attack you, it s preferable to disable all ships from one wave then to Dock with the RSF Contact ship quickly. After this you will receive your next mission: Intercept a Black Sun Transmission Head to the given waypoint and destroy all attacking waves: :1st wave: * 2 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk"Black Sun Bomber". * 1 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Wraith". :2nd wave: * 2 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk"Black Sun Bomber". * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". :3rd wave: * 4 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". :4th wave: * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". :5th wave: * 3 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". :6th wave: * 2 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk"Black Sun Bomber". * 1 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Wraith". :7th wave: * 2 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk"Black Sun Bomber". * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". ''NOTE: Do not stray too far from the waypoint, or the transmission reception will fail, costing you the mission. At this stage the Transmission ended successfully just return to Commander Dulios for your reward. Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * A level 6 SoroSuub "V-1" Weapon Capacitor. Surprise Attack Naboo systemJust after launch from Theed you will be immediately attacked by a Black Sun assault ! *5 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". This is listed in the next mission, but it can happen here instead. So if it did, you won't get it on the next one. Destroy the Black Sun Assassin Destroy the Black Sun Assassin Defend from the black Sun Assault Naboo system Just after launch from Theed you will be immediately attacked by a Black Sun assault ! * 5 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". After this quick clearance mission you can jump to Dantooine system to pursue your mission... Dantooine system You just have to destroy all those ships at given waypoint: * 2 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Black Sun Bomber". * 2 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". * 1 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Beldini". After this mission you will be asked to jump to Lok system (closest Hyperspace point is "Voria's Ember") for your next mission: Assist the RSF Take down Crystal Snake You will meet some RSF forces to help you at the Ambush point: * 3 Tier 3 KSE Firesray "RSF Hunter". And shortly after will come your opponents: * 2 Tier 3 Kihraxz "Black Sun Fighter". * 1 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". * 1 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Crystal Snake". Once all are taken down you will be immediately attacked. This is you next mission: Survive the Black Sun Ambush part 1 Destroy all ships: * 3 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Marauder". Once again you will receive almost same mission: Survive the Black Sun Ambush part 2 Destroy all your oppoents: * 4 Tier 3 Ixiyen "Black Sun Vehement". And another one ! Survive the Black Sun Ambush part 3 Destroy the Gunboat : * 1 Tier 2 Assault Gunboat "Black Sun Devastator". You are now ready for your next mission: Destroy the Black Sun Operative Head to the waypoint and destroy all Black Sun ships: * 2 Tier 4 Kihraxz "Black Sun Wraith". * 1 Tier 3 Rihkxyrk "Krayt's Bane". Rewards: * Credits: 25000 credits * A level 6 Kuat Systems Engineering Handcrafted Durasteel Plating armor After having finished all your trainings, Commander Dulios will send you to your next assignment: Diness Imler. She is located in the opposite room. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:RSF Squadron Category:Naboo NPCs